Memory
by AspenLee
Summary: WARNING: If you haven't read "Chase's Disappearance" you will need to in order to understand this story. Summary: When Bree over hears Mr. Davenport and Leo's conversation, she tell Adam and Chase. They uncover some things about their forgotten past. Will Chase remember what happened to him? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy! I decides to start my new fan fiction! This one will be the second part to my previous story "Chase's Disappearance". If you haven't read that one, I highly suggest you do it or you may get confused. **

Bree P.O.V.

It's been a week since I overheard Mr. Davenport and Leo talking. I've considered asking them who "he" was but decided against it. Everything around the house seems different than what I remember. The weather was different, the dishes were in a different order, and everything seemed it had shifted.  
Chase agreed with me. He was pointing everything out. I haven't told Chase or Adam about the conversation Leo and Mr. Davenport had yet. Maybe I should. I entered the living room and walked to the kitchen counter. I stepped onto the stool. Adam was making a giant cakes of his favorite things. Jalapeños, guacamole, sugar, chocolate, and chips.

It was completely disgusting. I decided to let it go and tell him about the conversation.

"Adam?" I asked.

"What Bree? Can't you see I'm trying to squish this Jalapeño?"

Adam slammed his fist down on the Jalapeño and shouted in pain.

"Ow! I got Jalapeño juice in my eye!"

I groaned.

"Just grab Chase and meet me down in the lab."

I super sped down to the lab and waited for Adam and Chase. After a few moments I began to hear Chase yelling at Adam to put him down. Then Adam came through the door caring Chase over his shoulders.

"Adam! Put me down already!" Chase screamed.

"Alright, whatever you say." Adam replied.

Then Adam let go of Chase and down he went. Chase groaned and then got up and fixed his shirt.

"Adam! Really? Ugh. Bree, Why do you need us here? I was in the middle of a very fun algebra puzzle!"

Adam and I both looked at him with a 'Seriously?' face.

"And this is why you don't have a girl friend." I quickly stated.

"Anyway… I need to talk to you guys. Do you remember last week when we woke up in here on tables?"

They both nodded.

"Well I woke up first and heard Mr. Davenport talking with Leo. He said that we weren't going to remember somebody or anything that happened after the stock car race."

Chase stared at the ground and then looked at me.

"That would explain the differences at school with the lessons and the weather."

"I'm glad we're on the same page. But how or we going to figure out who "he" is? I asked.

"I have an idea."

Chase went over to the cyber desk and began typing stuff.

"I need to get Mr. Davenports Security code. Then I can access all his information. He keeps his important files in one of his room in the basement. I can get in, we just need find the file."

Chase led us to the elevator and then took us down. I'm so happy to get this off my chest.

**Chase P.O.V.**

We entered the file room and began searching. All the file cabinets were opened and the folders were thoroughly picked through. But no matter how much we searched, we could find the right file.

_**Bang**_

I did a full turn to see one of the filing cabinets on the floor and Adam looking at the wall

"Hey guys! I found a handle behind this one!"

"Adam! Be careful with…" I began but stopped when I saw the door.

It was hidden behind all the cabinets. I looked at Bree then Adam. I decided to open the door. It squeaked when I open it, inside was a boy. He looked the same age as I was. There were wires in his skin and his face was pale. His eyes were closed, I think he's an android. I scanned his body to find he was half human, half robot. He was like us in some ways. He had his bone replaced with robotic ones to make him stronger and faster. Everything else was human.

"Guys help me pull him out."

Adam grabbed the boy and placed him on the floor. I tapped into his circuits to see if I could help him.

"I know!' I shouted.

I grabbed one of the wires he had and pushed it inside my skin. Then made sure his connection was in his chest. I took the power from my chip, I knew I'd regret it later, and tried to give it to him. The electricity going through the wired began sparking while it entered his body. Once I couldn't keep going, I stopped. I fell back and took a gasp of air.

"Chase! He's breathing!" Bree yelled.

I got up and sat next to the boy. He opened his eyes and saw us. His face brightened as he saw me. He jumped up and hugged me.

"Chase! I'm so glad you guys are okay! Is Douglas gone?" He said.

"Who's Douglas? Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked.

The smile on his face quickly faded.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head no and gave him a worried glance.

"I'm Cody. You're my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I have a new chapter for you! Thank you for all the helpful feedback! I wanted to warn you guys, I will be adding my own OC to this story, possibly in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chase P.O.V**

"Brother? What do you mean 'Brother'?" I asked, not believing what he said.

"If you don't believe me, run a test. I'm related to all of you."

"Alright," I said, "Come on."

I led everyone upstairs and sat Cody down on a chair. I began the long process and engaged the test. With the technology Mr. Davenport has, we can scan a body and see if it is in danger from illness, bacteria, and run DNA tests. It's still in beta but works. I got the device up and running, then scanned Cody and myself.

"Well?" Adam said sounding annoyed.

"He's right. We're brothers. He's all of our brother."

"That's right. And we have a sister."

"What!?" Me, Adam, and Bree said instinct, practically jumping out of our skins.

"Let me explain," Cody began, "Adam was the first born of you three, from a man named Douglas. He treated him as a normal child until plans began developing in his head. He took Adam as a science experiment a designed a chip to match his body structure. He was given the strength of 10 men."

"Wait, are you saying Mr. Davenport isn't our father?" Bree questioned.

Cody went on, "After implanting the chip, Bree came into play. A healthy baby girl had everything to look forward. He considered all the possible options for you, and decided on speed. Your chip gave you the agility of a whole track squad. Then Chase came, but he wasn't alone. He was a twin, with a sister named Brooklyn."

"Wait. I'm a twin?" I asked dumb struck

Cody nodded, "Chase came first so he was worked on first. After you received your chip, Donald found out and took you three because he only knew about you. He didn't know about me or Brooklyn."

"Wait, when did you come?" Adam asked.

"I was the real first. I lived life as a normal child until Douglas made me his failed experiment. He was trying to enhance my speed and strength, but when he changed my bones, it messed with everything. My emotions, my eye sight, everything. Because I failed, he considered me an android. Then Adam came, his successful child."

"I'm so sorry Cody." Bree tried to make him feel better but he was beyond what happened.

"What happened with Brooklyn?" I asked.

"When you guys left, Douglas made sure to keep her hidden and safe. He gave her bionics, she can read people's minds and control any element. She's kept in a room that disables the use of her abilities. I know where she is, we need to get her out. She could starve if we don't save her."  
"How can we trust you?" Adam began, "We've only just met you."

"I can prove it! Here look!" Cody pulled out a very old looking picture.

It was hard to tell through the creases but I could make out the faces. On the bottom were Adam, Bree, and me as kids. Then I could recognize Cody on the side, and there was a little girl on top of me. We were lying on the ground laughing, with a man you seemed oddly familiar.

"Who's that?" I pointed to the man.

"That's Douglas. Our father."

After everything Cody explained to us, we decided he was telling the truth.

"Alright Cody. Obviously something happened and we need to find out what. Take us to get Brooklyn."

Cody nodded and we were out the door.

**Leo P.O.V.**

Now that everyone is back to normal, I want to spend some quality time with Adam, Bree, and Chase. By that I mean playing video games with Chase, doing crazy, stupid things with Adam, and pretending to care about Bree's boy problems. I walked down to the lab and entered the door.

"Hey guys who wants to play with the man of the hou…" I paused.

_Where are they?_

I searched through the house to find no one but Davenport.

"Hey Big D have you seen Adam, Bree, and Chase? I can't find them anywhere."

"What are you talking about? Of course they're here."

_15 minutes later_

"Okay they're not here!" Mr. Davenport screeched.

"Calm down, I'm sure they somewhere." I comforted him.

He led me to the lab and he searched for Chase's Chip.

"I don't have any readings of his chip. The last location recorded was here.

"Well where could they have gone?'

"I think I have an idea."

**I have to say I am not very happy with this chapter. It goes it bit fast, and for that I am sorry. I had some stuff happen today but wanted to get this out to you. I feel bad for not updating for like 2 weeks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a new chapter! I'm so glad everyone likes "Memory" but I want to take what you want to see and put it in the story! Feel free to PM me ideas or leave them in the reviews. I know a lot of you want to see more Chase, and one person wants more of Bree so I'll get on that. I also have taken part in roleplaying with people. It's different than what I've done on other websites, but it's really fun!**

**Bree P.O.V.**

After we left the lab, we spent the next 4 hours trying to get to where ever Brooklyn was being kept. We had finally reached our destination, which was a normal looking house. Cody took us to the front door and entered a code on a hidden keypad. I still wasn't sure if we could trust him. Sure he is our brother and had a picture, but that doesn't mean he's trustworthy. Cody's code was accepted and we made our way in the house.

"Okay, where do we go next?" Adam said, obviously bored.

"This way." Cody led us down a hallway and we stopped at another door.

The house was in terrible condition. It looked like Douglas only came here to get food. The dishes were everywhere, everything was dusty. This was not a suitable living environment.

The next door was a sliding metal door which needed another code to get in. Cody opened the door and we entered a lab. There were computers, gadgets, everything. Chase's face lit up with a smile and we went to a computer. Cody went to the other side of the lab, Adam and I followed.

Cody took a card from the safe that was in the wall, and slide it through the handle until the light turned green. Then he opened the door and entered the room.

"Guys, come look at this." Chase called out.

Adam and I looked at each other and then went to see what Chase wanted us to look at.

He showed us a window in the computer with three faces, all of which were ours.

"Look, if I click on Bree, I can see what she's seeing."

Chase clicked on my picture, and we saw in the screen what I saw, which was Chase and the computer.

"What is this?" I asked.

Chase just shook his head in confusion.

"Here's Brooklyn." I heard Cody from the other side of the room.

Chase grabbed a flash drive that was in the computer. He said there was a video file on it that he wanted to check out later.

Cody came out with a girl who looked exactly like Chase if he were a girl. She had dirty blond hair and green eyes. She was in a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. Her hair was long, we would need to fix that, and she looked underweight.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Cody said.

"But where are we going to go?" Adam asked before we made a move.

"Good point," Chase began, "We can't go back to Mr. Davenport until we know what's going on. We're going to need to hide out."

Everyone stayed quiet until Brooklyn spoke up, "What if we hid in the warehouse down south? Douglas has been wanting to migrate there for some time, it's abandoned and no one should be there.

Everyone seemed to be okay with the idea. We would be away from everyone and free to practice our bionics. Maybe we can help Cody.

"Okay," was all Chase said.

Then he grabbed a duffle bag from the corner and stuffed the flash drive, along with much more technology like a laptop, some doctor supplies, and other things I didn't know what to call.

With that we were out the door.

**Mr. Davenport**

"Hurry up Leo!"

"I'm coming!" Leo shouted down the hallway.

I paced around the room as I waited for him to enter the living room. Cody was no longer in the room I hid him in. I had replayed the security footage over and over to be sure of what I saw. Cody told them everything I had hid from them, and more. How could I not have known Chase was a twin? That would explain a lot of the troubles I had when updating his chip in the past. He was constantly linked with his sister chip.

"Okay ready," Leo said as he walked in.

I nodded, "Okay go outside and up the ladder into the helicopter on top of the house. I'll be there in minute."

Leo left to go in the helicopter as I went to place a note on Tasha's side of the bed. Tears began forming in my eyes as I laid it down. I wiped them away and went out the door, up the ladder, and met Leo in the helicopter.

I switched it in the on position and took off.

"Leo, check the GPS and see how much longer we have."

"We should be there in 5 minutes. Why did Adam, Bree, and Chase leave?"

I decided to take this time with Leo to really explain things to him.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase found Cody in the basement. Turns out he was human, I'm glad I put him in the freeze room when I did."

"Freeze room?" Leo's eyebrow went up.

"Yes, I have many of them hidden in case I ever need to hide Adam, Bree, or Chase. It basically puts you in a sleep state where you can't move, but keeps your bodily needs up. He was technically still being fed and cared for."

Leo seemed to understand.

"Anyways, Cody told them that Douglas was their father. But they only know that some man named Douglas is their father, they don't know who he really is and they don't even really trust Cody. Then he told them Chase was a twin with a sister."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed 

His scream caught me off guard and the helicopter began swerving. I quickly regained control and Leo calmed down.

"Yes, they have a sister. I never knew about her, if I did I would have taken her and Cody when I took Adam, Bree, and Chase. According to Cody, she can read people's minds and control elements. But she has no training and could be dangerous."

We passed multiple houses until I found a blue house that looked just like Douglas's. We landed in the front yard. The neighborhood looked abandoned. Hardly anyone lived in the houses surrounding. Leo and I hopped off the helicopter and met each other.

"Leo grab the duffle bag in the helicopter."

Leo went off to the helicopter as I went to the front door of the house. I searched around the door and found a small keypad hidden behind the doorbell. I took it out as Leo brought me the duffle bag.

"Here you go." Leo said as he passed it off to me.

I thanked him and searched through. I picked up a devise that I can use to hack into the keypads coding and make the door open. I did so and the door flew open. Leo seemed amazed, we made our way inside.

I looked around my brother's house, it seemed like normal for someone like him but I knew he was hiding something. After a few minutes, I found a sliding metal door with another keypad. I used my devise again to get in. Sure enough, there was a lab behind that door. It seemed like it was looted, which means Adam, Bree, Chase, and Cody were here.

I examined the room, there was an opened door leading into a hidden room. That must be where Brooklyn was kept. There was a computer with a window open. I decided to see if I could check the security footage.

Meanwhile, Leo was messing with all of Douglas's gadgets, which I was fine with because they weren't mine. I hacked into the security camera and saw that my three children saw the way Douglas watched them. If they saw the recording of them trying to attack me, who knows what they will remember.

As we exited the house, I explained everything to Leo.

"Well then where are they now?" he asked.

"They said they were going to a warehouse down south, so we are going to need to search every warehouse until we find them."

"Well if you're so worried they are going to remember everything again, why don't you just erase it again?"

"Because, if I do it too much it could mess with their bionics. They'll get a real memory problem and there's no way to stop it."

Leo and I knew we had a big challenge ahead of us. We got in the helicopter can began our search.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! This chapter is going to introduce more of Brooklyn and has a return of another character. **

**Adam P.O.V.**

We would have been walking for three hours if Bree hadn't offered to super speed everyone to where ever we were going. I've noticed so many similarities in Brooklyn and Chase. I've also noticed that their chips and minds are linked. When one of them gets hurt they both feel it. I think Chase can only feel it now because the room Brooklyn was kept in blocked the signal from her chip so Chase never felt her pain, same with Brooklyn.

Well that's good because I tend to throw Chase a lot.

We entered the Warehouse, which was a huge. There were giant crates and barrels I could throw around for practice, and maybe have some fun in if I can get past Chase. There was plenty of room for Bree to run around and for Chase to train, and we could all practice with each other. But I miss home.

"Adam bring me that bag. I need to set up the computers to watch this video file." Chase shouted from a few feet away.

"Fine." I simply said.

I dropped the bag on the floor next to Chase, which caused him to scream at me for dropping a bag with technology in it. I just ignored him and decided to talk to Brooklyn. She was sitting by herself on the other side of the room. Cody was talking to Bree so I had the perfect chance to have a conversation with Brooklyn and find out more about her.

I walked to the bench she was sitting on and sat next to her

"So," I began, "Was the room fun?"

She turned her head to me and gave me a weird look, "No. Why would I have fun in a room by myself?"

She was right, that was a stupid question.

"Well, can you show me your powers?" I asked.

I really wanted to see what she was capable of. She simply nodded and stepped a few feet away from me. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I began to become bored until the air became hot and thick. Brooklyn had a line of fire drifting through the air, as if gravity wasn't a problem. Her hair was floating in the air, which really creeped me out.

Cody saw what Brooklyn had done and yelled out to stop. Why would he tell her to stop?

"Stop her!" He screamed.

I just stood and watched in amazement, until Brooklyn fell to the ground and the string of fire she had fell next to her. A ring of fire surrounded her.

Cody ran up to, "She can't use her abilities! She isn't used to them and has no training!"

Guilt filled my body as I watched Cody, Bree, and Chase bring Brooklyn to the bench. Once she was okay, I went to apologize but was cut short by a familiar voice.

"Adam! Bree! Chase! You guys are safe!"

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase called out.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

I know they aren't going to come home on their own. I had explained to Leo what the plan was. I had an electric orb in my back pocket. It is supposed to shut off electric sources around it, which will cause all of them but Cody to fall. We needed to get close enough to them so that the orb would work.

"We don't know what is going on with you and this guy named Douglas but we aren't going anywhere." Bree exclaimed with a bold voice.

"I understand what you mean, but what about Leo and Tasha? They miss you. How about we all go home and talk about this." I tried to persuade them.

I want to try everything I can before activating the orb. Leo came out of the darkness and showed himself to everyone. I could tell by their faces that they all wanted to go home. I waited for someone to say something, then realized that I had no other choice. I began to reach for the orb but was stopped when a huge blast of energy flashed across the room.

Everyone fell to the ground, I looked behind to see a man who walked directly to Chase. For some reason I could get up, neither could anyone else.

"Well hello again Chase. It's so nice to see you again." The man said adding a little laugh to the end.

"Who are you?" Chase asked causing a confused look to appear on the man's face.

"How could you forget our little run in during the robbery? Surely you remember that neat trick you showed me. Then one with the floating blue ball."

Too much is happening. I erased their memory so they didn't need to live with this. Why did everything need to come back!? The man gave out one last laugh and then a gas came into the room. He pushed on a gas mask while we all fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, some stuff happened and I needed to take a break. And then I had the holiday so time got away from me. But I spent all my free time thinking about how I would write this chapter, and I feel your in for a big surprise.**

**I would like to thank people such as TheBritishWannaBe for offering me things they would like to see in the story, sadly I was unable to add what you wanted because of how this story is turning out. I hope you enjoy how I've changed it! Opps I gave away too much already!**

**Bree P.O.V **

After everything that has happened, I'm not sure what is real anymore. I can't trust anyone, not even myself. Am I really 16? Who else is a mystery in our life? What else has Mr. Davenport hidden from us? Are Adam and Chase really my brothers? Is my name really Bree Davenport? These questions wander in my mind. But no matter how much I thought about the answers, I had none.

The last thing I remember was a man saying he knew Chase. Then I woke up here. A room that was dark and dusty. I couldn't see more than three feet in front of me. I was finally waking up but as I awoke, I felt a piercing pain in my leg. I looked down to see a thick coat of red, hot blood covering my leg and creating a puddle on the ground.

Even though it caused me great pain, I felt around the wounded area for the cause of the pain. My hands were soaked in blood by the time I found the large cut on my thigh. I quickly removed my hands as I touched it, holding back my shriek. I wanted to get up and search but I realized I could move. I couldn't move my leg which made my bionics useless to escape.

Right when I was thought it couldn't get worse, the door that I didn't notice until now flew open.

**Chase P.O.V **

What just happened? I had no words to describe how I feel. Disappointed? Scared? Confused? It's more of a combination of multiple feelings. I can't think at all. My mind was just blurry. I couldn't hold a single thought without blackout out or loosing focus. The only thing I could manage to think about was Brooklyn. She was my hope to keep trying.

I tried to come up with a plan but my head hurt to bad. I felt so vulnerable. Someone could one up to face and spit in, I wouldn't know what happened. I couldn't focus or concentrate on anything. Only the thought of Brooklyn would allow itself to stay. I attempted to stand but failed. I need to find everyone.

I couldn't hear, I could barely see, I couldn't move without falling. When I try to think about anything other than Brooklyn I black out.

I could barely hear the door open. I could see some light and a blurry glob in front of me. This was when I could feel the blood on my face and all over my hair. What happened to us? Are Adam, Bree, Cody, and Brooklyn okay?

The blurry blob picked me up, I couldn't fight him, and he carried me out

**Adam P.O.V **

Why do people take this kidnapping thing so seriously. I mean is it really necessary to hurt people? My arms had been pinned to my head for almost four hours. I woke up when they put the needles in. These little needles had been pushed in my skin. I couldn't move at all, it was like I was paralyzed.

I got bored and began yelling for people. Then someone came in and un-pinned my arms. The needles in my arms were removed one by one, which made anextreme pain I couldn't bare. One of my arms were back down, I was in so much pain I couldn't move my arms. The person that had just entered the room grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulder which caused me to scream in pain. I was punished with a punch in the gut. I decided to remain quiet.

**Davenport P.O.V **

I have been yelling at myself in my head for an hour. Then Leo woke up and I stopped. When we woke up we were in a very large room. There was one light on each of the four wall so we could see. Why did I wait? I should have just activates the orb then and there. Maybe we could have avoided this if I had.

I felt bad. I had gone overboard when I had Adam, Bree and Chase attack Douglas. Then I pulled Leo in. This is all my fault. I guess Leo knew what I was thinking.

"Don't you dare think this is your fault."

I looked at him in confusion, "How did you know?"

"I can read you like a book."

I didn't feel arguing with him. So I just nodded and looked down to the ground. About 30 seconds later, the door opened and Bree was dropped next to Leo on her side. The door then slammed shut and Bree began softly crying. I instantly ran over to her and rolled her to her back. Her lower body was soaked in blood.

I was horrifying to see one of my children like this. To see Bree cry hurt me. After Leo and I had time to realize what happened, we got to work. Leo took of his flannel and I tied if around Bree's cut. I put pressure on it until the bleeding stopped. Her tears stopped and I felt a little better. Once she could talk, we began brainstorming.

"Why would they do this? Why would they pick you?" Leo asked.

"I don't know," Bree answered with a hoarse voice.

Right when I thought it couldn't get worse, Adam came through the door. He was dropped next to Bree. He wasn't bloody or anything, but didn't get up.

"Adam! Are you okay?" I shouted as I made my way next to Adam.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I reached own to help him up but he screamed I when I touched his arm.

"What?! What happened?!"

"They put these needles in my arms so I couldn't move them. Now they hurt."

I think I know what is going on. But I won't know for sure until I see Chase. Suddenly the door flew open and Chase was dropped right in front of me. My guess was proven correct. Whoever took us wanted to make Adam, Bree, and Chase useless. With Bree's keg cut up she can't run. With Adam's arms they way they are he can't use his strength. And Chase looked like he had a concussion but much worse. He was hit repeatedly in his head causing him to loose focus and not concentrate. He can't use his smarts. Their bionics can't be used as long as they're like this.

I tried to get Chase's attention but he wasn't responding. His blood covered body just laid there, removing his head back and forth every now and then. If they did this to Adam, Bree, and Chase, what did they do to Brooklyn?

**Cody P.O.V **

Our plan has worked. We tricked Chase into thinking Brooklyn and I were their family, and captured them. At first I had good intentions, when Douglas had Chase. Even if we were related, we weren't really family. When Douglas took Chase, I began making my own plan. All of that shattered when I went down. But once Adam, Bree, and Chase found me, I got them to take me to Douglas's house, where I then contacted the guy that first took Chase to help. Brooklyn helped.

Now we can do whatever we want as long as they think we're on their side. It's the perfect plan. I took all of the emergency money in the lab which was over 10 million dollars. I was unstoppable. Once I get everyone to listen, I can start my own war. I walked over to Brooklyn and turned her off. An android that will burn out in days. I tricked them so well! I took the bionics from Douglas which he had in beta testing and put them in Brooklyn. I must have messed up because they don't work properly.

Now I will make them pay. Adam was the first successful experiment. Douglas's oldest without me in his way. Bree was his little girl, the only girl. Chase was the youngest who had the most abilities and capacity for more. They were his world. I was left in the dust, and now it's their turn.

With their bionic useless they'll be unable to escape. My plan has just begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Sorry it's been taking me longer to update. It's the end of the school year and I have finals. But when that's all done I'll be back to updating at a faster rate. Don't forget to review and I might post a new update sooner than usual!**

**I realized I didn't have a disclaimer..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the character. I do own Cody and Brooklyn .**

**Donald P.O.V.**

I've been staring at Adam, Bree and Chase for an hour. Trying to figure out how to fix them without using my technology. Bree is losing blood at a slower rate than before, but if she loses anymore it could damage her permanently. Adam can't move without screeching. His arms have been teased and tortured. Chase isn't responded to anything, no pain or emotion or feeling. He stares off into space and moves his head slightly every 10 minutes. That's the only way I know he's still alive.

Leo has been talking with Adam while Bree slept in the corner I kept trying to get Chase to do something. I completely forgot about Cody and Brooklyn until a T.V. came sliding out of wall and turned on to show Cody.

"I see you have all been delivered accordingly. How are you all fairing?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

I wanted to punch him the face for asking a question like that.

"My kids are practically dead! Bree will die if she loses anymore blood, Adam is in agony, and Chase isn't doing anything, for all we know he's already dead! Where are you and how come you're perfectly fine?" I screamed at the television.

"Let me explain. I was never on your side, and neither was Brooklyn. Face it old man, I tricked you." Cody moved out of the way to show Brooklyn, "She's an android! You believed my story? You guys are even more stupid than I thought.

"Why are you doing this?" I relaxed and calmed down more than I should be.

"I have my reasons. But you won't know until it's too late. You all need to pay"

After that statement, the T.V. turned black and hide behind the wall again. Leo stared at me and Adam barely managed to turn his head to face me. Bree was still sleeping and Chase hadn't moved his head in 20 minutes. I began to worry and started looking for signs that he was still with us. I felt his pulse but didn't find one. I started panicking and listened for breathing. I heard it but it was very faint.

"We're losing him!" I screamed.

Leo instantly ran to my side as I began CPR. After 5 minutes his breathing returned to normal and my heart attack seized. He returned to moving his head every 10 minutes but I made sure to keep a better eye out for him. It took another hour for the door to open, but when they did open someone came to grab Chase. I began fighting with the giant man but was easily knocked to my back, the door closed before I could do anything else.

**Chase P.O.V.**

I can hear Mr. Davenport but it's very fuzzy. I can't fight against the man carrying, I was limp, I couldn't move. I can hardly think and can't feel anything. When I try to look at something it gets blurry. I'm terrified but kept my eyes open, whether I can see or not. I'm carried into a room, I can make out two other people in the room but I can't fully see who they are.

Cody's voice surprisingly reaches my mind, "It's so nice to see you Chase. How are you feeling?"

I just close my eyes and bob my head side to side slightly. His voice is giving me a severe headache.

"Oh yeah, you're head. I forgot about that. Don't worry you won't need to worry about pain or emotions anymore, you won't need to worry at all."

I guess he could tell I got scared by his statement, his smile faded away and he came to my side and stoked my hair. It was weird because when I was in the room with Mr. Davenport I sort of heard what he had said. When I heard him say that we need to pay I freaked out in my mind and went unconscious. After I calmed down he left my side and injected something into my arm

I fought against the sleep pulling me down. Cody then returned to stroking my hair. It made no sense, I thought he wanted to us to pay. Why is he treating me with kindness, like a big brother would?

My mind finally drifted off and the last thing I remember was Cody's touch.

**Cody P.O.V.**

I watched as Chase's suffering faded away. His breathing returned to normal and his heart rate slowed down. I was really worried when I got the notice that the almost died.

It's the perfect time now to start the plan.

I can't believe what I have done.

I can't let him take control again! I'm sure to be punished later.

_Shut up! Get out of the way and let me do my job!_

While Chase was asleep I buckled him to the lab table I had him on. I attached lines to his arms, legs, chest, and face, everywhere I needed them. Once it was safe to continue, I pressed a button and the lights flickered off and then on. Once I was done, I removed the lines and awaited for Chase to wake.

**Chase P.O.V.**

I woke up in a lab buckled to a lab table. I looked around and saw Cody.

"Hello Chase." Cody said with a smile.

"What just happened?" I whispered.

I attempted to break free of my restraints but they were too strong. Cody walked over to me.

I instantly became terrified, like when I was being carried into this room. His facial expression change was smug to worry. He came to my side and grabbed my hands, pushing them back down to the table. Then he stoked my hair again saying comforting words until I calmed down. I remembered that he did that same thing before when I was messed up. What did he do? Just make me better?

"I'm sorry Chase but I'm not sure what's wrong with me. There are times when I feel like my normal self and then times when I feel like an evil psychopath. I don't know what to do."

I decided to stay quiet. He could be telling the truth but how did I know for sure? My questions were instantly resolved when someone walked through the door. The person capable of getting into anyone's mind, the person who would risk anything to get us back into his grasp.

"Hello, Chase." Douglas smirked.

"I thought…" I began.

"You thought I was dead?" He finished my sentence, "That's what I wanted you to think. But now I've got all the cards."

Cody seemed as confused as I was. Douglas seemed happy with what he had done.

He came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Good night."

Then I felt a black wave fall upon me.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" I continued to shout at the door as I slammed my body against it.

Adam recovered enough to sit up, but he still can't do anything with his arms. Bree's cut is still bleeding but she has begun talking more. If she loses anymore blood she will die.

I feel like a terrible father with my kids in such pain, and I don't even know what happened to Chase. Leo took the time to entertain Adam and Bree but I was focusing all my energy into getting Chase back. I can't believe I did this! This is all my fault, even Leo disagrees. Where would we be if I had made Eddy a better smart home system? None of this. Chase would have never been taken, we would have never risked everybody's lives.

Eventually I gave up attempting to get someone to open the door and sat in the corner. Several hours went by before we heard something again. But the sound we heard was a siren. Multiple sirens. Leo and I stood up and tip-toed to the door, making sure to listen to everything we heard. We put our ears to the door to be able to make out the words being said.

A man's voice on a giant speaker, probably from a helicopter, filled the air, "Douglas Davenport, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up or we'll be forced to come in ourselves."

I went from sad, grumpy, mad, and any bad emotions in the book to the exact opposite. We were being saved! Minutes passed and we didn't hear a surrender.

"Alright, you leave us no choice. We're coming in!" The man said.

We heard banging on a door and people running through the hall ways and entering rooms. It didn't take long for them to reach our room. The handle on our door began wiggling, and when the person on the other side realized it was locked, someone kicked it in. Luckily Leo and I had back away when the handle started wiggling.

It was a lady, she had long blonde hair in a ponytail. Her vest read "FBI". She put her gun that was pointed at us in her holster.

"Here they are!" She yelled down the hallway.

About 10 people came into the room. A man picked up Bree and placed her on a gurney. Another woman did the same with Adam. Bree's Leg was spilling out blood and she had gone unconscious. Adam was screaming in pain as people touched his arms. Some people took me and Leo out of the house. We were led into and into the front yard.

I watched as Adam and Bree were taken into an ambulance. They can't go to the hospital! The doctors will find their chips!

I ran to the ambulance but was stopped at the doors by two doctors, "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! PLEASE!" I screamed.

"Sir they need to go to the hospital," One said in a nice voice.

They pulled me back away from the ambulance and they drove away. I could only hope no one finds their chips.

"Wait, where's Chase?" I said.

I looked around and didn't see even a glimpse of Chase. I shouted my previous statement even louder, then again even louder. He didn't come out.

"Where's my son!"

**Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't have much time to add a lot of detail which really bugs me, but for my next chapter I will have much more time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm so happy to start my new update! The story will be ending soon though. Probably in the next 5 chapters. I really love this story but I feel I need to start with something fresh. I already have my next idea. And I know someone was confused about Brooklyn. She was an android that Cody used. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I do own Cody and Brooklyn.**

**Davenport P.O.V.**

"Where's my son!" I screamed.

The two doctors that pulled me away from the ambulance came over and took me to another.

"Donald, calm down. We will find your son and Adam, Bree and Leo will be fine."

I began to calm down until I realized they knew their names and my name without me telling them. How did they find Douglas's house? How did they find us? My questions were answered in a matter of seconds. My wife Tasha appeared in the yard, talking to some police officers.

The note I left her, she must have worried when I never came back. My eyes began watering and I tried to get out of the ambulance, but was stopped by the doctors.

"Donald you need to sit down. You have some problems that need to be fixed. And you might want to be with your kids when they get to the hospital. I stayed standing and didn't respond until they gently sat me down. The doors closed and we headed for the hospital.

**Chase P.O.V.**

_**Clunk**_

The sound of my hands hitting the metal door were becoming softer and softer. The air was hot and musky. My hands were blistering and beginning to bleed. How long have I been in here? An hour? When I woke up I was in this room. I have no idea where I'm at. I've been afraid of other side of the room. All I see is darkness. I guess I'll have to go there at some point.

I pushed myself into a standing position and put my hands to the wall. Keeping my hands on the wall, I felt all over the room. There's another door, a nail and a metal pipe. I picked up the pipe and ran back to the door. With a feeling of hope I clashed the pip with the handle on the door, counting every time I heard a clang. One. Two. Three. Then a creak. The door was open.

I ran outside and up the hallway outside the door. I wandered around the giant labyrinth I was trapped in. A door here and a door there, but each room was empty. I began thinking I would never make it out alive until I found a stair case. I grabbed onto the rail and climbed to the top. Another door awaited. I waited a moment before slowly grabbed the handle. The creaking it made while I turned it hurt my ears.

When I opened the door I expected to see a house or civilization. But no, I found a forest. I walked out into the jungle mass and turned around to face the shack I had just exited. I saw no sign of Douglas, who apparently died before I saw him. I was going to something else but never got the chance when he finished my sentence. There was also no sign of Adam, Bree, Leo, or even Mr. Davenport. I saw a pile of metal out of the corner of my eye.

The silver mass of objects smelt of rust and dust. I examined the front, car parts, small appliances, metal chairs. But the back of the pile stood out. This wasn't too silver, but flesh colored. A human form sitting in the pile, actually two. Cody and Brooklyn. Both half human, both half robot. Cody could have actually been human, but Brooklyn was an android. She would have died in a year.

I could only tell because of how different her structure was to Cody's. So it was all a lie. Sadness overwhelmed me. I lost my brother, even if he was slightly evil. But then again that could have been Douglas. It's so confusing. Will we ever know? Probably not me. I have no way of getting out of her besides my GPS. Wait my GPS!

My gaze met the sky as my pointer finger met my temple. I searched where I was and where the house was. I wasn't that far. Only a mile. I returned to looking at Cody and Brooklyn's bodies. I let a tear fall and went on my way.

**Bree P.O.V.**

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**_

The monitor was the headache forming inside my head. I creaked open my eyes to see a hospital room. Three doctors were talking by the door. They noticed I was watching and came to the bed.

"Bree!" a male doctor said, "It's good that you're up. We were worried."

"Why?" I said, my voice still hoarse from crying.

"You're heart rate sped up, we had to sedate you but _someone _gave you too much."

A female doctor appeared embarrassed and left the room.

"Where are my brothers?" I asked sitting up to fast, "Where's Adam and Chase?"

Last thing I remember was Chase being taken out of the room and Adam was in pain. I want to see them.

"Adam is in the room next to you recovering," The male doctor said again pushing me back down.

"And Chase?" I asked eagerly waiting to hear he was in the other room next to me.

The doctor was silent for a moment, "We haven't found him yet."

My smile faded into a frown, but then I heard the familiar voice I needed to hear.

"Adam? Bree? Where are you?"

I tried to get out of bed but the doctors stopped me. I began yelling at the voice to come this way. The voice seized and my hospital door flew open. The one person I needed to see, Mr. Davenport. He embraced me in a hug and my fear went away. If he was here then Chase would be here soon. The doctors left and we were alone.

After our hug he sat down on the hospital bed, "We need to get out of here."

I looked at his in confusion, "Why? We're getting help."

"Well what will happen when you get X-rays and they find your chip?"

I instantly became scared. Mr. Davenport pulled me to my feet. My leg hasn't fully healed so I was limping. Mr. Davenport grabbed Adam and we were off.

"Tasha and Leo are outside in the car, you two need to get out there without being seen."

Before Adam and I could asked questions, he left to keep our doctors busy. How are we supposed to do this without bionics? Adam looked at me, "Well if we don't move now we're going to get caught."

We hide in a closet that was a few feet away and found some doctor uniforms. We stripped off our hospital gowns and became Mr. Galavis and Ms. Winters. We walked out of the closet and pulled on our Surgery masks. It was still noticeable I was limping so Adam helped me walk without being obvious. We surprisingly made it all the way to the first floor from the fifth but that's when we hit a problem.

"Mr. Galavis please report to the Surgery room." The speakers called.

Adam and I looked at each other and then at the exit door a few feet away. We ran toward the door regardless of the pain it caused me while doctors chased after us, desperately trying to get Adam. When we were outside I located the car and we made our way to the back door.

We opened the door to the car that Tasha and Leo were in and sat down, then slammed the door. Mr. Davenport came running out of the hospital with a bunch of clothes. Then he threw them everywhere causing Adam, Leo, and I to laugh. He entered the front seat and we sped home.

At home Adam and I changed into normal clothes. Mr. Davenport checked my leg and gave me some crutches to use until it heals. We all sat on the couch after a long time. Chase was gone. This feeling seemed so familiar. We sat in silence until the front door opened.

"Hey guys." Chase said.

Everyone cheered and gasped as Chase entered the door. We all hugged him and sat back down on the couch.

"Alright, everyone's back home so why don't we get ready for dinner, put all of this behind us."

"Not so fast Mr. Davenport. We need a lot of answers. Who's Douglas? Why have we never heard of him? How come everything was different?" Chase asked. "And how come Douglas said we thought he was dead?"

That was news to me.

We all turned to Mr. Davenport awaiting the answers.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry but I had to! It was the perfect time! I hope you enjoyed this update and if you didn't tell me! I love feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's my new chapter. I have my new idea for my next story! I might as well tell you now. I'm planning on a making a Lab Rats One Shot Competition. People can review on what they want the one shot to be. I'll pick the best review for each chapter and make it on the next chapter. And the best part, If I find an idea that has great detail and I feel it would be popular, I'll make it into a new story! That will be coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I do own Cody and Brooklyn.**

**Adam P.O.V.**

When Chase said that stuff about Douglas, I didn't even know half of it. He died? Then came back to life? He isn't god so he must be a poser. Why are people so inconsiderate of other people's titles! You have to be born into them! Duh!

"I'll have to tell you at some point. Sit down," Mr. Davenport ordered.

Chase sat down first, then Bree, then Leo. After deciding that I should join them, I took my seat beside Bree. Mr. Davenport sat down with a worried face.

He continued, "I know what Cody told you, but it wasn't true."

I look to everyone to see their reaction. Leo had frown on his face while looking at Davenport, not really surprised but more of a mad look. Bree and Chase were surprised.

"How could he have been lying? He had the photo to prove it," I said with my confused expression.

"Don't you know how easy it is to photo shop things? He probably found pictures from when you were younger, he might have stolen them," Mr. Davenport awaited my answer.

"How hard can it be?" I sat back in my chair.

He rolled his eyes and kept talking, "Douglas isn't your father, he never died, and you never killed him. He was trying to get under your skin. Trick you into getting on his side."

Chase had an accusing expression on his face, "We never heard anything about us killing him. And I saw Cody and Brooklyn, who turned out to be an android, they're both dead. They couldn't have been trying to get us do something evil if they both wound up in a pile of metal."

Mr. Davenport had no words.

**Davenport P.O.V.**

"We can handle the truth Mr. Davenport. Whatever you're hiding, you can tell us," Bree's soothing voice seemed to make me smile.

Adam and Chase both nodded after. I wanted to tell them, but what if they hate me again? I can't deal with that. I looked over to Leo who nodded as well.

"It's time Big D."

I nodded back and realized I needed to come clean to my family. I can't continue with the lies and excuses. Any family built on anything but truth will fall apart.

"Alright, the truth," I cleared my throat and began from the beginning, "A few months ago, everything was just fine. You were all going to school and going on missions. But then something bad happened."

Everyone, even Leo were tuned in and ready to hear more. It was hard even starting the story, and I haven't gotten to bad part. How am I supposed to tell the rest?

"Mr. Davenport?" Chase's eyebrow went up.

"Oh sorry, lost my train of thought. Like I was saying, the bad event that took place was Chase being taken," Everyone looked to Chase who stared at me. "Someone broke in in the middle of the night to rob the house, but Chase got in the way. After he was taken, the man gave Chase to Douglas who messed with his memory and the whole family began turning on each other."

"So is Douglas our father or not?" Bree questioned.

I took a deep breath, "Technically, yes. He is your biological father. But we're also brothers. We ran Davenport Industries together and developed bionics to help people. But he went behind my back and implanted them into genetically engineered humans."

"Us." Bree stated.

"Yes, but the bionics were never meant to be put into humans. The bionics were never programmed to deal with the human nervous system.

"And that's why we glitch." Chase said just over a whisper.

"Then I took you from him and built the lab to hide you. I figured if I could train you to be hero's you might actually be some one day instead of bionic soldiers."

"After everything happened and I got you all back to normal, you still weren't the same. Chase was scared and didn't understand anything, Bree wanted to help but didn't know how, and Adam was confused as well," I took a break to take a deep breath and went on, "When Chase was taken he discovered Cody, who brought him back here. But once I fixed your bionics, Douglas came in and enabled your triton app. You started to attack me. The only other way I could stop you was to have you attack Douglas. Which killed him. Or so I thought. After you found out you 'killed' him you all hated me."

Everyone was silent. I knew they were going to hate me again so I got up from my seat and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water. My eyes began watering but I wouldn't let a tear fall. I needed to be strong or else they wouldn't.

"We don't hate you," I heard Chases voice.

I quickly turned my head to see Adam, Bree, and Chase walking to the counter.

"We understand." Chase commented as he sat down on the stool.

I was about to say something when the front door flew open.

"Hello Donnie!" An angry Douglas screamed with a giant machine in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9 (Last Chapter)

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

**Guys this is the last chapter! I'm so sad to see my story starting with ****_Chase's Disappearance _****and ending with ****_Memory _****end! But it's time to move on to bigger and better things. I will start my one shot competition today and I'm planning on making a Hunger Games fan fiction. It will take place during the first book but it will have different people in it, all of which will be based on real people I know at school and a totally different ending. It should be really fun! I know this story hasn't been as popular as my first one but maybe someone will request another Chase hurt/comfort story. If they do, I will be sure to write it! And lastly, I have decided to write the last chapter in Chase's P.O.V. because he's the one who started my first story and I want him to end it. And he's my favorite ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters. I do own Cody and Brooklyn.**

**Chase P.O.V.**

"Douglas." I snapped at him.

"Chase here!" Mr. Davenport tossed me a remote as Bree and Adam came to their fighting stances next to me.

"You all need to be taken care of. If you can't join me willingly, like I said before, you are coming by force. No matter how long it takes."

"What's this?" I questioned and yelled at the same time to Mr. Davenport while Douglas began moved into our house.

Mr. Davenport bent down behind the couch shielding himself from damage, "Before you fight I want you three to really know everything. I don't want you living in a lie. You deserve to know the truth even if you might hate me."

I couldn't do anything but stare at the remote in my hand. By pressing this small button on the remote all of our questions could be answered. All of the confusion could be gone. My life that I forced to forget would be back and untouched. But then bad memories I was blessed to forget would be there as well. I guess I stared to long because the remote went flying out of my hand as Douglas blasted something at me.

"Chase!" I heard Bree yell.

"I must have not had the power up high enough." Douglas said as he dialed up the power.

"Chase come on!" Bree screamed.

She grabbed Adam and I and sped down the hallway. She stopped when she reached the elevator, pressed the down button about fifty times while we watched Douglas struggled to run with the machine in his hand. My head was hurting initially but I am beginning to feel better. I think the machine is supposed to penetrate through Mr. Davenport's fire wall on our chip. Then it activates the triton app, permanently I could tell by the way the machine affected me.

Bree pushed us all in the elevator as the door opened. The door closed while we heard Davenport telling us to run but someone slipped in before it closed completely.

"Leo! You're going to get hurt if you stay with us!" Bree screamed in Leo's face.

"I don't care! If it means keeping you safe I'm helping." He countered.

The elevator door opened in the lab, we all ran in and locked the giant metal doors behind us.

I had no time to fight with Leo when he would just stay anyways. Instead I began freaking out because I had left the remote in the living room.

"Bree, I left the remote in the living room! We need to get it back!" I cried.

I felt so humiliated. I was the leader and over one wound that ended up healing in minutes I lost the most import thing to us right now. Our fuel to fight.

"It's fine, I'll just go back up and get it." Bree attempted to calm me down.

"No! Douglas is up there! I don't want you getting hurt!"

Bree stared at me but then at Leo who had a smirk on his face.

"Guess who decided to think ahead and grab the remote while poor Chase was on the ground? This guy!" Leo boasted.

Bree gave a sarcastic chuckle and grabbed the remote from his hand. She looked to Adam and I and pressed the button. Then everything came back. From beginning to end, the truth, and Mr. Davenport. How we had pushed him away and blamed him for Douglas's mistakes.

We all looked to each and then to door as we heard yelling on the other side of the door.

"Chase!? Adam!? Bree!? Daddy's home!" Douglas's sinister voice passed through the metal door that disinigrated in front of our eyes with in seconds after his statements.

He smiled and aimed his gun at me, my body that would soon be in the hands of Douglas if we didn't stop him.

"So I see this isn't going to be as easy as I thought," Douglas continued smiling.

My vision went blurry and I wasn't in the lab anymore. Instead I was back at the warehouse I was taken to after the man kidnapped me. I was running through the halls and out the front door. I was met with Douglas, Marcus, and Cody who I hadn't known at the time. His words were like daggers in my soul, all the hate and sadness I had in my mind had overtaken me and left me motionless.

I was back in the lab. But it wasn't the same picture. Adam and Bree were on the ground and Leo was hiding behind the computers. My siblings' bodies limp to the ground because of my force field. I realized from the damage that I had caused it. Douglas was getting himself back to a fighting stance.

"I see, the boy has gotten stronger."

As soon as he got to his feet, I charged at him. Punches and kicks were thrown but it wasn't enough. Not enough to fight him off myself. I grabbed his gun/machine and ripped it out of his hands. The gun landed in my capsule. Leo thought smart and locked the capsule door. Now it was hand to hand combat.

Douglas's already bloody hand was shaking and I had the advantage, until he began talking.

"You aren't strong enough. You think you can beat me? I made you, I know your weaknesses. You're such a small boy with little self-esteem. How does it feel to be bullied every day and pushed around by your older brother? The humiliation and hurt it must cause."

I was mesmerized. Everything he was saying was true. I am small, I am weak. I'm the smallest of the family and have always been picked on. I found myself running out of breath as he continued to point out all my flaws.

"Your bionics are out of control. You may be smart but the more hidden abilities you discover, the harder it is to hide. You can't really control Spike! He comes out when he wants, and you just hope it won't be around your family!"

"Don't listen to him Chase!" Leo began, "You are a great leader, fighter, sibling, and friend! You found out how to break out of the cellar you were locked in, you got away from Douglas twice! You can beat him now!"

Leo was right, he had nothing to win with, and I held all the cards. I stared him in the eyes and activated my force field. It became smaller and smaller and Douglas move back. I waited a moment and let it fly. The light filled the whole room and Douglas flew to the wall. His unconscious body was lying on the ground. I looked around and was my brother and sister on the ground. I bent down and put my hands on my knees. Letting out my tears I had held in for the past 8 months.

**_Later that night_**

I was sitting in the living room when Adam and Bree came up. I still never knew what happened to them to make them fall.

"Hey Chase," Adam said as he passed me to grab an apple from the fridge.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded his head and left the room.

Bree came up to me and sat next me, "So Mr. Davenport fixed our chips and put a better block on the triton app. We should be safe."

I stayed silent. We _should _be safe. We will never _be_ safe, but try our best to be close to it. These chips may give us the option to help people but it also gives others the option to control us. And after what Douglas said I wouldn't mind being put in a government institution. At least everyone would be safe from Spike, my mistakes, and me. If anyone got control of my body and brain the world could end.

"Chase forget what Douglas said. It wasn't true. He won't be bothering us now. He's in prison and won't ever come back."

I smiled to show her point got across. She got up and went to find Leo and Tasha. I sat back against the couch and thought about the past 8 months. I was kidnapped and it didn't seem real. One mistake of getting up for water resulted in a disaster. But it's time to put this behind me. I stood up and left the living room to find Mr. Davenport. Time for some father-son bonding time.


End file.
